


It's Only Fair When I Do It To You

by stevebuckytickles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bucky Barnes, Adorable Steve Rogers, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, Domestic Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Giggling, Laughter, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tcklish Steve Rogers, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Bucky Barnes, giggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckytickles/pseuds/stevebuckytickles
Summary: Bucky's always said he wasn't ticklish, and whenever Steve tickled him it never really worked. This time though, Steve caught him off guard. He was only a little bit wrong about how ticklish he was.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	It's Only Fair When I Do It To You

Steve and him have been dating for awhile actually. He wasn't actually sure how long, it was one of those things that had just always had no label, and had just always been. It was innocent bed sharing when they were still teenagers, then that had inevitably lead to cuddling. Especially since, despite what others thought, Steve was a very touchy-feely person. He loved hugs, he loved cuddles, hand holding, playing footsies, sitting close, and pretty much everything else right up that alley. So, yeah, they had cuddled a lot. It got awkward the first time waking up with Steve's legs wrapped, and twisted with his own. But, Steve loved to act oblivious, even when he wasn't, and laid right in Bucky's bed the same way he always had before they accidentally cuddled, and the awkwardness went away as fast as it had come.

After that, it turned into the two of them always touching, even at school, they would play footsies at the lunch table, walk literally shoulder to shoulder, even brush hands when they passed each other on the way to class.

Bucky knows the day that Steve marched up to him, and told him that Friday - their usual hang out day - was a date now. October fifteenth.

He also knows the first time he said _I love you_ was October eighteenth. He definitely knew that when Steve said it back without hesitation that they had been dating longer than three days at that point.

They had told their friends they were dating the next March, and they hadn't even had the courtesy to act surprised. Natasha had laughed, Tony had said "obviously," Sam had just rolled his eyes and patted Bucky's shoulder. Bucky had flipped him off, and that had been the end of that.

They had known each other since kindergarten, and the hardest part of their friendship had actually been recently. Steve went to college in California for interior design, and Bucky for technical engineering in Massachusetts. The distance had been so terrible, Bucky had hated it so much. The two of them facetimed almost every night. The three years of college, Bucky had been so fed up with the distance that he just skipped classes for two days, and flew out to visit Steve unannounced. Steve had been mad at him for about ten seconds for not valuing his education, then had hugged him, and cried for hours. The distance had bothered both of them, but it made seeing each other that much better. It had been worth it, Bucky thinks, they were both happy with their degrees. Besides being so far away from one another, college hadn't sucked that much.

Bucky, for one, had been absolutely done with being too far from Steve after college. Him and Steve had looked at apartments right after finals of their last year of school. Then, had lived in Bucky's mom's house for a good three months until they finally got their own apartment.

Steve had started calling her mom after three days of living in that house. She actually wouldn't respond when he called her Mrs. Barnes, he had even tried her first name. Only mom had worked. She had insisted, especially because as of senior year of high school, Steve hadn't had anyone to call mom anymore. She had cried when the two them moved out, but helped them anyways.

So, here they were. Over three months out of college, Bucky interviewing for jobs, and filling out applications like a mad man, and Steve prompting his art (filling out job applications, too) as much as he could. It was actually going pretty well, for as scared as the two of them were. Bucky had got three call backs already, and Steve had a plenty of commissions adding to ones he had done during college.

The apartment they got was perfect, Bucky loved it, but maybe that was the fact that Steve was living in it with him. It had a cozy family room, a decent bathroom, a kitchen Bucky could cook in all he wants, and a spacious but not too big bedroom. They had decorated. Well, Steve had chosen almost everything, occasionally telling Bucky to help choose colors. Steve had done a good job, Bucky liked their little apartment. The couch was comfy (and had been cheap), and it matched the walls and decoration. Steve had found nice rugs, placed them all over the house's cold hardwood floor. The bathroom was small things, mostly clutter, but it was nice. Bucky's mom had given them most of the stuff for the kitchen.

Their room had been a different story. Beds were expensive, and Steve had refused a used mattress. Bucky had agreed, and they started saving for a nice mattress. It had taken them awhile, what with rent due every month, but now, they finally had a real bed.

Bucky stared at the mattress, white sheets, and dark blue pillow cases matching with the comforter, with a light gray throw blanket in between the sheets and comforter. It was just a bed, but it felt so earned. Him and Steve had bought this bed, along with the house, and everything else in it with only a little bit of help.

Laying in their bed for the first time - covers not even pulled back yet, and still in their daytime clothes - had felt different than that time when he was fifteen, and had been able to get a new mattress because the dog peed on his old one.

"We did this," Steve had whispered not looking at Bucky but at the ceiling, fingers feeling around for his. "This is our house."

Their fingers laced together, and Bucky could do nothing to stop his smile. "Ours." Bucky whispered, voice so soft. Steve rolled over, Bucky caught a glimpse of him smiling too before his face was hidden in Bucky's chest.

"Love you." Steve whispered, tangling their legs together, and placing himself right on top of Bucky.

Steve moved up until his arms were on either side of Bucky's head. "Love you back," he had said right before Steve's lips gently pressed against his own.

They kept at it for a long time, lips overlapping each others, and tongues occasionally slipping into each other mouths. Overall though, it wasn't heading anywhere past a kiss. Bucky still liked to touch though, almost as much as Steve did. He had gripped Steve's upper arms, slipped his fingers into the short sleeves of his Tshirt to feel his shoulders. Then, Bucky's fingers found their way into Steve's hair, and that never failed to make Steve melt against him.

Steve though, he liked to be close, and always tired to get _closer_. He squirmed against Bucky, and the hands slipped from his hair to his upper back to try, just him to keep still.

Bucky rubbed his hands up and down Steve's back, not minding that Steve's shirt got pulled half way up in the process. He actually too it as an opportunity to slip his hands under Steve's shirt and feel his hands against bare skin. All he had done was press his fingers a little too hard on Steve's lower back, and Steve let out a surprised giggle into his mouth. Bucky had blinked his eyes open, and looked at Steve. He just blushed, and went back to kissing, not even opening his eyes.

Bucky, however, had now wanted to do something even more fun. Of course he knew Steve was ticklish. He knew almost since the beginning of their friendship that Steve was pretty much deathly ticklish everywhere. Squeezing his sides, wiggling fingers in his ribs or the dips if his hips, tracing fingers on his underarms to his wrists, tapping at his neck, ghosting over his shoulders and upper back, pressing at his lower back, digging fingers into his thighs, or scratching at his feet. Those all made Steve beg in between wheezing laughed for Bucky to stop. There were more spots, but those were the ones that stood out to Bucky because they got the most reactions.

Bucky hadn't even been trying to tickle Steve right now, but now he was in search of more laughs, and response to his fingers.

He smirked into the kiss, and that was when Steve knew what was going to happen. Bucky splayed his fingers on Steve's lower back, and held his thumbs on his sides. He squeezed a few times, and Steve expected it, but still laughed. However, tried to keep kissing as if nothing was wrong.

Bucky just kept squeezing like nothing was happening. Until Steve's arms stopped holding him up, and he let all his weight on Bucky's chest. "St- stop," He tried to sound serious, laughter not completely out of control yet. Bucky just squeezed again, "Stop."

Bucky kept pressing his thumb into Steve's sides, and Steve only got more squirmy, obviously trying to get away. He almost did too, he managed to roll enough that he almost sent himself crashing to the floor right off the bed. Anything to get away from Bucky's fingers.

It hadn't worked, Bucky only stopped for a second to grab Steve's hips to flip them over so he was on top, less chance at Steve getting away.

"Wait." Steve panted, already out of breathing from laughing so much, and Bucky had barely done anything. "Wait, wait, w -" He got tired of waiting. Bucky started wiggling his thumbs into the dip where Steve's hip bones jutted out. "Wahahahait. Sthohop. Buck, c'mon."

"What? Stop what?" Bucky sounded completely unbothered, especially compared to Steve's laughs.

"Yohohou ruined th- the mood."

Bucky kept tickling at Steve's hips, despite Steve's hands pulling at his wrists, and tried to press his lips to Steve's again. It didn't work, Steve was laughing and squirming too much. "You won't even kiss me back, I think it's you ruining the mood." Bucky shifted the angle of his finger just a little, so they were pressing more against the actual bones in Steve's hips. Steve only tipped his head back and arched his back, only to slam back down on the mattress. He howled out something that like "Oh my god," in laughter language, and went back into a fit of giggles.

Bucky gave him about two seconds to catch his breath before he moved his hands to Steve's inner thighs. He showed no mercy there, it was easily one of Steve's worst spots, and there was no reason to go easy. "You can't dohoho thahahahat," Steve gasped, trying to grab Bucky's fingers or roll away.

Bucky couldn't help himself, he kept going until Steve had tears at the corners of his eyes, until he squirming all over the place and kicking his legs.

Bucky gave him a bit longer to catch his breath before he started at Steve's ribs, but that left him right over Steve, not far away from reaching hands like he was when he was sitting on Steve's legs. It left him open too. Steve knew, that Bucky had one terrible tickle spot.

You could try to poke at his sides, or wiggle or fingers under his arms, or do anything to tickle him anywhere, but it wouldn't work. He would only give you a shrug, and say he wasn't ticklish. It wasn't until one random visit in college that Steve figured out Bucky was lying.

Steve had to press right in the perfect spot for it to work. He had made sure to memorize where it was. It was Bucky's ribs, were his sternum ended and got softer where his stomach began. If he knead his fingers right there, where the ribs curled in, he could be saved. He knew exactly where it was, and that it was only on his right, Bucky's left side. It was just going to be hard to get because Steve couldn't stop moving while Bucky was busy tickling at _his_ ribs. Bucky left himself vulnerable though, and Steve took the opportunity, trying not to think that if he couldn't get Bucky to stop with this, that he would be tickled even more for trying.

He waited until Bucky started to slow like he always did right before he went to a new spot, so he had a bit more control over himself. Then, he moved his hand quickly, fingers feeling, and pressing on the spot before Bucky could figure out what he was doing. He knew he got it when Bucky's fingers immediately stopped.

Bucky had a different reaction to being tickled than Steve. Steve would go all over the place, trying to escape or pull at fingers to get them to stop. Bucky though, he just stopped everything altogether. His entire body went slack, and he dropped on top of Steve, like he couldn't hold himself up because the sensation was too much. He would be almost completely still, and had these cute panting laughs. He also had no resistance, laughter would start up immediately. "Thahahahahahat's nohohot fhahair." Steve would just wiggle his fingers as best he could with Bucky squishing them in between the two of them. He showed Bucky as much mercy as he had given him.

Steve had to work that spot for a long time, Bucky ended up gripping at Steve's arms, trying to hold something to hold himself together. He pressed his face into Steve's neck too, not even trying to get away. He was completely powerless like this, absolutely nothing he could or would do to get Steve to stop other than beg.

"Sthehe- oh ghohod... Ste- Steve. Plehehehese. Plehehese, sthahahap." And the giggles would go on like that, every word interrupted or cut off.

Steve worked at that spot for a long time, until Bucky's begging into his neck made no sense. It was just words piling over each other, and being covered by laughs.

"How you feeling there, bud?"

"Nhohohot gohohohood." Then more stuff that sounded like stop, and please.

"You don't love it?" Steve's other hand went to poke at Bucky's side, and like magic that one spot on his ribs being prodded over and over made every other spot that was supposed to be ticklish but just wasn't, hyper sensitive.

"Stehehehve, Stehehe - ahhahah, fuhuhuck," Bucky wheezed, and one of his hands let go of Steve's arms, and reached over to try and protect his side. Steve just kept poking around it. "I dohohon't- I don't-" He cut off with more ununderstandable laughs. "I hate this," his voice was about four octaves higher than normal, but still soft, "Plehehehese."

"So it's okay when you tickle me?"

"Yhehehehse."

"See, Buck, I don't think that's really fair," Steve did something a little risky. He moved his hand from _that_ spot on Bucky's ribs, and to his sides only. He gave Bucky no chance to turn this back around on him, he pressed his fingers on Bucky's sides. "It's okay for you to tickle me? But then, when I try it, you -" He squeezed at Bucky's sides, and his laugh changed. It went from intense giggles to a cute high pitched sound. He didn't even know that Bucky could make a sound that high.

Steve nudged Bucky until he rolled off of the top of him, but he definitely didn't stop the tortuous squeezing at his sides.

"Pleheeeheehese," Bucky squeaked, drawing out the 'e's. His arms came up to hide his face, but the whole reason Steve had him turn over to his back was to see his face. He kept one hand squeezing at Bucky's now suddenly ticklish side, and the other chanced stopping. Steve was glad he left one hand free for a second because he was able to pull Bucky's arms away from his face. He looked absolutely adorable, his nose was all scrunched up, and his cheeks had this rosy flush to them. He had his eyes closed and his mouth was open in one of those squeaky laughs. He wasn't even moving to get away either, he didn't even move his hands back to his face one Steve let go of his wrist. He was completely cooperative to whatever Steve had him do, no matter if he wanted to or not. He was completely given away to the sensation of Steve's fingers squeezing and prodding at him, making him laugh to the point he could barely breathe.

"I see why you do this to me all the time. It's a lotta fun."

Bucky just kept consistent with the giggles and squeaks, shaking his head hard back and forth. No words anymore.

He tried at Bucky's hips with his one hand, his other one keeping the squeezes at Bucky's sides quick and unpredictable. No extra reaction really came from that, but Bucky kept laughing from having his side squeezed. Steve chanced it, he stopped the squeezing, but kept his fingers splayed out on Bucky's side. He let his thumb wiggle into the dip of Bucky's hip, just like the other has done to him a million times. Nothing. He squeezed Bucky's side a few times when he heard him start to catch his breath. Bucky whined, and started to giggle again, a few curses leaving his mouth too.

"Nothing there." Steve said after trying out a few different way - the whole time keeping consistent squeezes on Bucky's side. He used his free hand to pat at Bucky's hip, "That's alright. There are other spots we can try." He squeezed Bucky's side a few more time.

"No, no, Steve, stop. It doesn't tickle anywhere else."

"Then we can just stay here the rest of the day." Both Steve's hands went back to tickling Bucky's sides, right under his ribs now. Bucky's panting laughs started up again, and he was trying to roll over again. What that would accomplish, Steve had no idea.

Bucky pressed his face into the bed, still giggling like crazy. Steve realized that he was trying to roll over to hide again.

"Stop trying to hide, roll back over. Come on." Steve just pushed him back over, knowing Bucky wouldn't do it himself, he didn't even stop the squeezing.

They did stay there for a very extended amount of time. Bucky was probably ready to be done soon, but Steve knew that if he stopped, he would probably get the same treatment he was giving Bucky. So, what he kept going a few minutes. Bucky kept laughing.

It was actually kind of interesting to watch Bucky, he barely moved, and everything he did was slow. He even tried to grab Steve wrists a few times, but his grip was so loose.

Bucky wheezed a few times, still laughing hard, and a few tears slipped out the corner of his eyes.

Steve knew the Bucky was ready to be done now, he was panting, and on the verge of starting to cough. But watching the way Bucky giggled was so much fun. He can see why Bucky did this to him all the time. He kept up the squeezes for on a few more seconds though. He didn't take his hands away, just kept them resting on Bucky's side.

Bucky still let out a few fluttery laughs after Steve stopped, still expecting him to start up again. His hands also came to grab onto Steve's. "I hated that."

"You were laughing though." Steve said, squeezing Bucky's side one more time for good measure.

Bucky whined and went to roll over again. Steve let go of him, but he only rolled halfway over, and pulled Steve to lay down too.

He held Steve close, curling his legs up and pressing them against Steve's. He buried his face in Steve hair too.

"You know, when I ask if you wanted to break in the new bed, this is not what I had in mind."

"You started it."

"Mm, that's okay. I'll get you back."

Steve's immediate response was to try and pull away. "Oh, no." Bucky hugged him tighter, "Don't worry, not now. I'm too tired."

Steve nodded, but squirmed bit in Bucky's hold. "It'll be when you least expect it." Then, he kissed the top of Steve's head and went quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments are appreciated <3


End file.
